


Bittersweet Crimson

by 0trace



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0trace/pseuds/0trace
Summary: Yayoi Kingsley was childhood friends with Hyun Ryu, now known mostly as Zen. Fast forward five years to the present, they no longer have any sort of relationship and live in different countries. Having not seen each other in that time, Yayoi wishes to stay far away from Zen while she works in Korea. That is until she decides to help out a stranger and wound up in the RFA. To make matters worse, Zen is also a member of the RFA."Surely not. What’s the chances of seeing him here after all this time? No, surely not."A story of how two people, who once thought the world of each other, became so distant and meet back up in horrible circumstances.





	1. Chapter 1

_Hot._

_It’s so fucking hot._

_My feet are killing me._

_Shit, how tight does this corset need to be?! I can barely breathe._

_Just focus. Get this job done and I can get home to him quicker._

_At most I’ll be another two weeks here in Korea._

_Damn, that’s more time than I would have wanted to be here. Why does this job need to take longer than usual, and here of all places!_

_This place isn’t home anymore for me. I just need to complete work and get back to Scotland, back to my home, back to Tae-Hyun._

 

“That’s it, we’re done for the day! Cut the lights, great work everyone.”

Hearing that, my shoulders instantly slumped. All of today’s exhaustion is suddenly apparent in the pain of my feet, back and neck. _I need a warm bath and my bed_ , I thought.

“Great work today, as always Yayoi. You were in top form!”

Turning my eyes to the voice speaking to me, they landed on a tall, thin man. His eyes were sparkling, almost childlike. His face was sharp and angular, what you would expect to see looking at a model. A high bridge nose, perfectly aligned eyebrows, well-shaped lips that could take anyone’s breath away, and a strong jawline that I envied him for. He had long black hair that lay upon his shoulders messily as a delicate hand ran through it. He was dressed fashionably, looking like he just stepped out of a Vogue magazine. Hard to believe these god given looks were being wasted behind the camera rather than utilised in front of it.

“Thank you, Hyun-Ki. I don’t particularly feel on form though. My whole body is killing me.” I groaned.

“Really?” he raised his eyebrows surprised. “You didn’t look like it to me. No matter how long we’ve been together I can never read you properly once you enter work mode. You’re a professional all right.”

“Yeah, I just want to get this job done quickly so we can go back home.” I rubbed my shoulders as I said this, trying in vain to massage out the knots.

“Ahh, I see now. You’re missing Tae-Hyun huh? Figures. You always turn to a sap when it comes to him. Missing him so much the minute you leave for work. I’m so jealous.” Hyun-Ki pouted the last half.

“Well he’s lucky to have you. Let’s get you changed and back to the hotel. I’ll try rearranging some of our schedule to get this job finished quicker so we can return, okay?”

I nodded to reply. The earlier we could leave, the better. I hated being away from Tae-Hyun for too long. You wouldn’t think I had only left him two days ago with the way I was acting.

 

* * *

 

 

On the drive back to the hotel we passed a large mall, it had just recently opened. The large building was covered with glass windows and reflected the evening sun beautifully. Streams of people were coming and going from the wide entrance. As I was day dreaming waiting for the red light to turn green, I couldn’t tear my eyes from those outside going about their daily lives. Some could be heading home after a busy day at the office, dying to get themselves into a relaxing bath. _Just like me_ , I thought and giggled quietly. Some could be waiting for their date to arrive, a mixture of nervousness and excitement rushing through their body. Some could be strolling hand in hand with the love of their lives, enjoying the peaceful silence between them without it being considered awkward. My eye twitched a little and my lips formed a straight line. _That would be nice_ , I thought.

“Why are you staring so intently at the mall Yayoi?” Hyun-Ki asked suddenly.

The abruptness brought me out of my little bubble. Smiling slightly, I replied, “I was just thinking about what sort of shops they would have.” I lied.

“Hmmm, that so?” I could tell it was a half assed reply. Hyun-Ki had a knack for being able to know when I was lying.

“I can only imagine it having the usual shops you see in malls.”

“Mm, you’re right.” I replied with a short nod, my eyes still glued to the people outside of the car.

“Oh yeah, have you found something to take back to Tae-Hyun yet? You always return with a gift for him if you’ve travelled to another country.”

“Not yet, no. I figured we would still have plenty of time for me to find something before we leave. I like to take my time to find something perfect for him.” Thinking of it now, I might not have as much time as I would normally like since Hyun-Ki was planning on cramming our schedule to get us back to Scotland quicker.

“That’s true. Your thoughts are always on Tae-Hyun, you spoil him so much. It makes me soooo jealous. Oh Buddha, why doesn’t our Yayoi love me like that?!” Hyun-Ki whined before pretending to wipe away tears from his eyes.

“Enough of that. You’re giving me the creeps!” I pretended to shudder, holding back a smile that was fighting to form on my lips.

“Harsh as always. That’s just one of the things I love about you though. I’m a masochist at heart.” I lightly punched his arm in reply.

He laughed heartily before continuing, “I’ll see how much I can rearrange our plans first and let you know when you’ll have time to shop. You could visit that mall since we pass by it every night heading to the hotel?”

“Maybe” I shrugged my shoulders not really paying attention to what he was saying.

Hyun-Ki went quiet after that, the red light finally changing to green. I leaned my head against the window, choosing to stare back out to the world beyond the car. For a split second, I thought my eyes saw a flash of white within the crowd at the doorway of the mall. I focused my eyes for a better look, not long enough though as the car drove forward and the mall was left behind. Surely not. What’s the chances of seeing him here after all this time? No, surely not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soooo much for reading this far!


	2. Chapter 2

**[Jaehee Kang, Yoosung]**

 

 

 **Yoosung:** >WHY SEVEN!?!?!??!?!

                           >WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO MEAN?!!?!?

 

 **Jaehee Kang:** >Care to explain, Yoosung?

 

 **Yoosung:**            >Jaeheeeeee :(:(:(:(:(:(:(

 

 **Jaehee Kang:**      >I remember my parents ending my name with only two e’s, not six.

 

 **Yoosung:**           >Seven ruined my chance in promos!!!!

                         >now I can’t move onto master tier!!!!!!

                         >I spent the last week playing LOLOL so I could finally reach master!!!!!

 

 **Jaehee Kang:**     >I might have guessed this had something to do with that game.

 

**[707 has entered the chat]**

 

 **707:**                  >awwwwww don’t cry Yoosung, it wasn’t like I done it on purpose

                        >you just aren’t as good as me

                        >no hard feelings, lolololololololol XD

 

 **Yoosung:**          >(ಥ﹏ಥ)

 

 **Jaehee Kang:**    >When are you going to start taking your studies more seriously?

                       >You waste far too much time on that game.

 

 **Yoosung:**         >I have been studying…

 

 **Jaehee Kang:**    >If that were the case, you wouldn’t have failed your test the other day.

 

 **707:**                 >hahahahahaha

                       >so brutal Jaehee!!!!

 

**[Jumin Han has entered the chat]**

 

 **Jumin Han:**      >Yoosung, you lack the proficiency to apply yourself to education and enjoy your recreational activities in moderation.

                      >You need to learn self-restraint.

 

 **Yoosung:**        >Gah~ not you too Jumin!

 

 **707:**                >wow, even Jumin is ripping into you Yoosung

                      >this may be a whole new low

                      >lolololol

                      >just need Zen now and it’s a full house

                      >andddddddddd

                      >………….

                      >ABRACADABRA

 

**[Zen has entered the chat]**

 

 **Zen:**                >huh?

                      >we all bullying Yoosung?

 

 **707:**                >AM I A MAGICIAN?

                      >GOD SKILLZ

 

 **Zen:**                >The reason you are single is because of that game.

                      >You need to spend your time at the gym, use me as a role model.

                      >I spend at least 4 hours a day training my body and I’m a work of art!

 

 **Jumin Han:**     >I refuse to believe his lack of skills when it comes to the opposite sex has anything to do with the gym, Zen.

 

 **Zen:**                >You’re one to speak, trust fund kid!!!

                      >You are just as inexperienced as Yoosung, if not more!!!!

                      >I, however, have plenty of wisdom when it comes to women.

 

 **Jaehee Kang:**   >That’s true. You have the looks, charisma and talent that draws in numerous female fans.

 

 **707:**                >Yeah, but Zen could never attract the affections of my beloved Elly~

 

 **Jumin Han:**      >How many times must I remind you Seven? Her name is Elizabeth 3rd!

 

 **Zen:**                >Don’t mention that furball while I’m here!!!!!

 

 **Yoosung:**        >So if I spend time at the gym, I’ll get a girlfriend?

 

 **Jaehee Kang:**  >I doubt it would be that simple.

 

 **Zen:**               >Of course! It’s about improving your image, you could end up with a model body like mine.

                     >Though Jaehee is probably right, it’s not that simple.

                     >But if you ever need dating advice, come to me anytime Yoosung.

 

 **Jumin Han:**    >Says the one who hasn’t had a girlfriend in five years.

                    >Great source for advice…

 

 **Zen:**              >Better than someone who has never had a girlfriend!!!!!

 

 **707:**             >Speaking of girls…

                   >DID YOU ALL SEE?????

 

 **Jumin Han:**   >See what?

 

 **707:**             >YAYOI KINGSLEY IS IN KOREA RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!

                   >THEE YAYOI KINGSLEY!!

 

 **Zen:**             >…

 

 **Yoosung:**     >Everyone in my class was talking about her!

                   >She’s so pretty (⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)

 

 **Jaehee Kang:** >Yes, she is truly a beautiful woman. Her career is also impressive.

 

 **Jumin Han:**   >I wonder if she would have time to sign a contract with us to model new products…

                   >Assistant Kang

 

 **Jaehee Kang:** >Yes, Mr Han. I’ll try getting in contact with her manager.

 

 **707:**             >Zen, didn’t you use to know her?

                   >I’m suuuuuper jealous!!!!

 

 **Zen:**             >Ah, yeah. I knew her…

 

 **Yoosung:**     >Huh?! You knew her Zen???

                   >HOW????

 

 **707:**             >They went to the same school I think, right Zen?

 

 **Zen:**             >Yeah, but we hardly spoke…

 

 **Jumin Han:**   >Shame. I could have used your friendship with her to my advantage with a possible contract.

 

 **Zen:**             >Like I would ever do that for you, jerk!!!!!!

 

 **Yoosung:**     >But that sure does come as a surprise

                   >To think you were childhood friends with someone as famous as Yayoi Kingsley

                   >I mean, she’s the leading super model in the world right now

                   >And she’s sooooo pretty!!!

 

 **Jaehee Kang:** >You’ve already said that, Yoosung.

 

 **707:**             >I understand Yoosung

                   >Us men just can’t deny a beauty when we see one

                   >That’s why I cherish my beloved…

 

 **Jumin Han:**  >Don’t even think about it.

 

 **707:**            >JUMIN, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS COME IN THE WAY OF MY LOVE??????

 

 **Jumin Han:** >I’m going to file for a restraining order.

 

 **707:**            >NOOOOO, IM SORRY!

                  >Anyway, it’s weird to think Yayoi is from Korea huh?

 

 **Jumin Han:** >What do you mean?

 

 **Jaehee Kang:** >Mr Han, you see, even though Yayoi Kingsley was born and raised in South Korea, this is the first time she has come here to work.

                     >Her job usually takes her to the USA and Europe.

 

 **Yoosung:**     >Wow Jaehee, I didn’t think you would be a fan!

 

 **Jaehee Kang:** >I wouldn’t say I’m an avid fan. I just know the necessary information on her as a potential employee to model for C&R.

 

 **707:**             >I could always hack into her manager’s laptop and see how busy her schedule is…

                   >I wouldn’t be doing it for any other reasons…

                   >Not that I want to see unpublished photos or anything…

                   >Definitely not…

                   >…….

 

 **Jaehee Kang:** >No. Refrain from doing that, please!

                     >I’ll try to establish a working contract the normal way, thank you.

 

 **707:**            >Suit yourself. I’ll take my hacking skills elsewhere…

                  >Like Zen’s phone to post his unseen selfies on Tripter

 

 **Yoosung:**    >You’ve been awfully quiet Zen.

 

 **Jaehee Kang:** >Are you okay, Zen?

 

 **Jumin Han:** >I doubt anything has happened to him.

 

 **Zen:**            >Shut up, trust fund kid!!!

 

 **Jumin Han:** >See?

 

 **Zen:**            >You annoy me so much!

                  >I’m fine though, don’t worry about me.

 

 **Jumin Han:** >I wasn’t…

 

 **Zen:**            >I wasn’t talking to you!!!!

 

 **Jaehee Kang:** >I see. I’m glad you’re okay though.

 

 **Yoosung:**    >Yeah, I don’t like when you go quiet all of a sudden. As long as you’re good ^^

 

 **Zen:** >Thanks Jaehee and Yoosung.

                  >I’m going to go over my lines. See you.

 

**[Zen has left the chat]**

 

 **Yoosung:**    >He didn’t wait for us to say goodbye :(

 

 **Jaehee Kang:** >He seemed off ever since we started discussing Yayoi Kingsley…

 

 **707:** >Maybe he feels threatened because she’s as beautiful as him

                 >Dare I say, even more beautiful!!!

 

 **Jumin Han:** >So his ego has took a beating for the first time?

 

 **Jaehee Kang:** >I highly doubt that is the case, but I’m still worried.

 

 **Yoosung:**    >He said he was ok, so I don’t think he’s lying.

                  >I think…

 

 **Jumin Han:** >Assistant Kang, when is the next meeting?

 

 **Jaehee Kang:** >In an hour, Mr Han.

 

 **Jumin Han:** >Very well. I will be off then.

 

**[Jumin Han has left the chat]**

 

 **Yoosung:** >Another one who doesn’t let people say goodbye.

 

 **Jaehee Kang:** >I will also be off. Have a good day Yoosung and Seven.

 

**[Jaehee Kang has left the chat]**

 

 **Yoosung:**   >Why doesn’t anyone wait for the goodbyes?!?!?

                 >I give up, LOLOL is waiting.

 

**[Yoosung has left the chat]**

 

 **707:**           >…

                 >They all left…

                 >HOW CRUEL!!!

 

**[707 has left the chat]**

 

* * *

 

 

Zen sighed as he dropped his phone onto the couch beside him. Reaching a hand up, he dragged it across his face before pinching the bridge of his nose. His body was starting to tense and he could feel a headache coming on. _Shit, it’s been so long since I’ve heard that name_ , Zen thought. Memories of Yayoi flashed through his mind, memories he thought had been locked away. He had partially lied to everyone when they had asked about the two of them. It was true he knew her and that they had went to the same school. What he didn’t tell them was the extent of their relationship, and how it had went further than mere classmates. In fact, Yayoi was his best friend at one point. Someone who he could rely on completely and tell everything to. Someone who he even…

“What changed though, huh?” Zen asked himself. A self-deprecating laugh spilled from his lips.

“It’s not like she even remembers me anyway. She didn’t care enough about me when she left without saying goodbye.”

Zen leaned forward, picking up his script in one hand and his beer in the other. If anything could take his mind off this, it would be throwing himself into work like always. The exact same coping mechanism he used five years ago when Yayoi disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks will be indicated with ********** at the start and end to make it easier to understand :)

Noticing how dark it had become, Zen finally put his script down after hours of revising his lines. Standing, he stretched out his arms above his head to get rid of the stiffness. After a long groan, he decided to head to bed. _Looks like I’ve managed to memorise all the lines already_ , Zen thought to himself. He paused, a brief moment of realisation crossing his face before a small laugh escaped his lips. _Shit, I forgot that always worked whenever I wanted to forget about her_. Slowly trudging back to his room, throwing off clothes as he went, Zen finally collapsed onto the soft double bed face down. Memories he didn’t want to remember kept spilling into his mind since Seven brought Yayoi up in the chat earlier. Little things like how she slightly tilted her head to the side when she spoke, or how she proclaimed herself to be the world’s best coffee maker. A smirk appeared on Zen’s lips then. _She really did make the best coffee_ , he thought amusingly. Letting out another loud groan, Zen rolled over onto his back and flung his arm over his eyes.

“Why the fuck do these memories come back to haunt me now?” he questioned.

He lay in that position for what felt like hours. Maybe it was mere minutes, he couldn’t tell. All he knew was that the memories and feelings he had long since kept hidden away were slowly creeping back. Little by little they were swallowing him whole, leaving nothing but an empty feeling deep inside his chest.

 

* * *

 

**********

 

“Class, today we have a new student joining us. She transferred here from a small town so I hope you all make her feel welcome. Go ahead and introduce yourself.”

Hyun was hunched over his desk, too busy writing lyrics to notice the announcement. He never paid much attention to his teacher or studies, preferring to immerse himself in his music.

“Hello, I’m Yayoi Kingsley. Pleased to meet you all.”

Finally peeling his eyes away from the scattered paper on his desk, Hyun looked towards the new face joining the class. She was tall, maybe the same height as him, with long brown hair that reached her waist. Quickly scanning over the newcomer, Hyun couldn’t help but be drawn to her strange eyes. They were green, sparkling emerald green. He always thought he would be the only one in his school with unique eyes. Crimson collided with emerald as Yayoi walked in his direction, both staring at the other. BA-DUM! Hyun felt a thump in his chest. _Huh, what was that?_ Raising a hand to his chest, Hyun wondered if he was ill while Yayoi passed by his desk to take her place at the very back of the classroom.

Over the next few days, Hyun had noticed that Yayoi had no friends. Not particularly weird considering she just got here, but what he found strange was her lack of interest in others. Like any other new student, everyone crowded Yayoi at first to find out about her. She was polite enough to give vague answers to the barrage of questions thrown at her. Where do you come from? What was your town like? Why did you move here? Each one was answered with a few words and nothing more. After the novelty of someone new was over, nobody bothered to swarm Yayoi anymore. She came to class, sat alone at her desk in the back, never spoke to others and then left for the day. It was like she was a ghost, floating in and out without anyone noticing. _Why doesn’t she try to make friends? Surely she must be lonely._ Yayoi Kingsley was an enigma to him.

As more days passed, Hyun found himself more and more curious about the mysterious girl. Today was the day though, when he would find out a little more about her. He had been sitting at his desk, scraps of paper with lyrics wrote on them scattered everywhere, when he overheard the others.

“She’s weird. Why doesn’t she speak to anyone? Does she think she’s too good for us?” one of the girls from his class asked.

“It’s not like she’s anything special” sneered another.

Before long, a group of boys and girls from the class had gathered to badmouth Yayoi. Picking apart her appearance, her clothes, her grades and her family.

“How rude can she be, thinking she’s above us? She wears tattered, second-hand clothes and smells like old people.”

“Hahaha, I know! I wonder how she even got into this school, it’s not like she’s smart. Her grades are average at best.”

 _Says the girl with the lowest grades in the class,_ Hyun quietly laughed to himself.

“Clearly she must have done some favours to get in, I mean this school is one of the best in the area. They don’t just let anyone wander in.”

“Yeah right, she’s not pretty enough to give out those types of favours.”

The girls started giggling amongst each other, enjoying the back and forth jabbing.

“I don’t know about that, most of the guys think she’s pretty. Especially her eyes”, one of the boys commented.

“Her eyes? They just show she’s nothing but a half-breed.”

“Oh my God! Hye-Jung, you’re so ruthless!”

The girls burst into fits of laughter at that particularly harsh comment. Hyun turned in the chair to reach into his bag for more paper when he froze. Yayoi was still sitting in the classroom, and within ear distance of the conversation. _What the fuck?! She was here this whole time?_ He didn’t know if she either couldn’t hear them, or was choosing to ignore what was being said. He hoped it was because she couldn’t hear them. She was sitting with her elbows on the desk and her head leaning on her hands. The “half-breed” eyes that shone brilliantly against the sunlight were staring outside the window. Hyun couldn’t help but stare at her, she looked ethereal with eyes that looked beyond what he could simply see outside. It was like she could see through anything and everything, it gave off a mature feeling. BA-DUM! It happened again. The same thump Hyun felt before when he first noticed Yayoi’s eyes.

“Hey, did you hear that rumour about her though?”

Hyun’s attention was snapped back to the crowd gathered in the middle of the classroom. He glanced back at Yayoi to see if she had noticed too, but she didn’t react.

“What rumour? Do tell, do tell!”

“Apparently, she moved here because her mother couldn’t get a stable job back in their town.”

“So she’s poor then? Explains the clothes.”

“That’s not all! This is the best part…”

The group huddled closer together as if to hide what was about to be said. _Bit late now, she’s already heard everything!_

“Her mother… works as a prostitute.”

There was an audible gasp from the girls in the group. Some laughing and sneaking peeks to see if Yayoi was listening in.

“Young-Min told us about that! He said he overheard his mum gossiping about it and said she was a whore!”

Everyone fell into laughter. Hyun turned around quickly, his long hair whipping from one shoulder to the other. Yayoi had finally returned her gaze to the classroom, the outside world no longer holding her interest. She slowly started packing her bag before getting up to leave. Hyun felt sorry for her, he hated that he didn’t do anything to stop the others.

By the end of the week, Hyun couldn’t get out of school any quicker. He was tired of hearing the same group of girls constantly bitch about Yayoi and her mother. Adjusting the bag on his shoulders, Hyun let out a sigh. _Just gotta get home and finish that new song._ Happily, he strolled along the familiar road home quietly humming the lyrics to his song. He was so immersed in his thoughts that he failed to notice the group of strangers following him. It wasn’t until he reached the road adjacent to the park that he heard it. CLICK! Turning his head, eyes scanning the people nearby, he looked for the source of the sound. CLICK! CLICK! There was no mistaking it now, he knew that sound well. It was a phone camera. Someone was taking pictures of him again. _Why does this always happen to me?!_ Hyun turned towards the sound and was faced with a group of girls. They were older than him, not by much but still older. The four of them were wearing high school uniforms and had their phones clutched in their hands, pointing the cameras towards him. Eyeing the strangers warily, Hyun made for the other side of the road, but the girls followed. He started to panic, wondering how long they had been following him and how many pictures they had already taken. He needed to get away, but how? A split second decision took him to the park, turning the corner quickly he began to run. He figured he could shake them off, or at least he could hide somewhere in here. Making a beeline for the cluster of trees, he turned to see if his efforts were paid off. To his horror, the girls had started to run after him. _Fuck!_

His legs were tired, mouth was parched and he desperately needed a rest. Who would have thought they would chase after him this whole time! Normally, the people who followed him would give up after running for so long. This wasn't supposed to happen. Hyun wracked his brain to think of a plan to finally lose them, his eyes darted around trying to find a good hiding spot. He could hear footsteps approaching him fast, they were going to catch up to him. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into thick bushes. _They’ve finally caught me! Fuck, shit, fuck fuck!_ Thrashing wildly, Hyun fiercely tried to free himself from the clutching hand.

“Sshhh, you don’t want them knowing you’re here,” a soft voice whispered into his ear.

He knew that voice, he had heard it at the beginning of the week. Hyun’s head spun around unnaturally fast to look upon his saviour. It was Yayoi.

“Where did he go?”

“I don’t know, maybe he ran further down the path.”

 _“_ Let’s go, I need to get more pictures of him! _”_

Hyun could hear his stalkers on the other side of the bush, thankful that they were heading in the other direction. He noticed Yayoi leaning forward slightly to peer out of a gap in the bushes, she was checking to see if the coast was clear for him. Again, Hyun couldn’t help but stare at her. On closer inspection, he noticed that she had really long, thick eyelashes and there was a small mole underneath her right eye. She turned back towards him, her face unreadable and began to stand up to leave. Broken from his daze, Hyun abruptly reached out, his hand gripping her wrist.

“Ouch!” She hissed in pain.

Hyun instantly let go of her, fumbling his words to get out a coherent apology.

“I-I’m so s-sorry, I didn’t m-mean it” he pleaded.

Yayoi rubbed at her wrist. _She’s so thin, so fragile._

“It’s ok, don’t worry about it” she replied, turning to leave again.

“Thank you!” Hyun said quickly before he missed the opportunity.

Yayoi stopped. Slowly, she faced him again with another unreadable expression.

“Why are you thanking me? Isn’t it normal for me to help someone who is in trouble?” she asked. Her face relaxed and for the first time, she smiled.

Hyun’s eyes widened in bewilderment. He held his breath and felt his heartrate quicken. BA-DUM! BA-DUM! BA-DUM! _What is this?_ BA-DUM,BA-DUM,BA-DUM,BA-DUM! _Why does this keep happening?_ Realization hit him, the fog cleared from his mind making everything seem obvious. _Ah… I think I like her._

_**********_

* * *

 

 

Zen lurched forward, torn from his sleep. He was panting, sweat was running down his neck and he clutched at his chest trying to stop the dull throb that was there. Remaining completely still, he tried to regulate his heartbeat and breathing. _Why did I have to dream about her?_ _Why did it have to be that memory?!_ A small whimper past his lips as Zen ran his hand over his face. He realised then that he was crying. _Fuck._


End file.
